


Red Tastes Like Roses

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Category: RWBY
Genre: But it's Close, F/F, More fun than it is spoopy, Nothing Explicit Happens, Vampire!Weiss, Weiss suffering, With A Twist, also should i raise the rating?, hella gay, you wish i upped the rating, you'll understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: Weiss is a vampire that only drinks the color red and it just so happens that Ruby's full of it.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	Red Tastes Like Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween and Happy Birthday to Ruby!

Weiss was pretty content with her life, well as content as a vampire could be.

Super healing is nice and all but never worrying about wrinkles is even better. Sure she couldn't sunbathe but who would want to do that anyways? One doesn't even have to be a vampire to hate the sun.

It could be worse. She could have been one of those vampires who could live only on blood, but she wasn't. Once she figured out that she could literally drink the color red, it was over for her moral and existential crisis. It made life so much easier on her. She "drank" red wine like water and if she wanted dessert she could always pop a cherry or two.

It also helped that she had a stockpile of wealth from living so long. Having a diet of one color did wonders to her savings. She didn't have to live in fear either because vampire hunts were a thing of the past. Truly, she had a peaceful life going on for her.

And for a while, Weiss thought that she'd be content with this lifestyle.

That was until she met... _her._

Weiss has never wanted anything in her whole vampiric life except for now. She never even knew of the girl's existence until the day she literally crashed into her life. And it was only then that she understood what true _thirsting_ was.

Red— red like roses filled her vision.

She had walked into a walking red buffet. She had a hoodie on that was as red as genuine rubies, pants that were red like the ripest of apples and sneakers that were red like the most delectable sangria. She even had cherry red lipstick on which has been a favorite shade of hers. And to top it off, the tips of her hair were dyed red like roses in full bloom.

Weiss could feel her throat go dry at such a mouth watering sight.

That doesn't stop the outrage that automatically leaves her lips.

"Where do you think you're going, you dolt!"

In her defense, this wasn't even one of her worst insults.

"W-What?" The Red Girl is so disoriented and surprisingly cute that combined, she looks like a tripped up puppy. Her rebound is just as energetic. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

"Whatever. What's done is done." She brushes off her concern with a sneer and decisively steels herself. "Just don't you dare show your face to me ever."

That was last month and now Weiss dreams of roses.

She can't get rid of her. Red like roses fills her dreams and she wakes up with lingering hot flushes on her skin. She doesn't understand why she's so fixated with this Red Girl. It's not the first time she's seen someone obsessed with the color. There were always plenty of those. However, it is the first time _she's_ obsessing over someone.

She wants to taste her. That must be it. She wants to taste _all_ of her.

She wants to taste if her hoodie does taste like rubies, pure and precious. She wants to taste if her hair does taste like the rich scent of roses that seem to follow her. She wants to taste if her lips does taste like the sweetest shade of cherry that she wears.

She wants her, her _colors._ She wants every shade of red this girl could offer, and then some more. Maybe that's why her dreams are filled with so much red lately. Maybe that's why her dreams are always accompanied by the Red Girl.

However, no amount of dreams (and they were _plenty_ enough) could have ever prepared her for meeting the Red Girl in the flesh again.

"Oh, hey! It's you!" She's wearing that same red ensemble that Weiss can't seem to bleach from her head.

For a moment, she almost mistakes this for lucid dreaming— except her dreams are much more enticing than this mundane scenario.

"Hello? Angry pretty white lady?"

Her head's been so full of red lately that she sometimes forgets about her own telltale white ensemble. Still, that is no way for her to be addressed even if there was a compliment snuck in between that she pretends isn't there.

"Oh, great. It's _you,_ " Weiss finally dignifies her with a reply, the patented scowl is only customary. "What do you want?"

The Red Girl flinches as if scalded by Weiss' glare. "Yikes. Still mad about that, huh?"

"What do you think?" She deadpans.

"Yep, still mad," She pops the 'p' sound as casual as she rests both hands behind her head. "Welllll, since we meet again… How about I make it up to you?"

Weiss tries to push away the fragments of last night's dream and convinces herself that she's only entertaining this out of pure intrigue. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"Hmmm," She hums in thought. Then she claps. "Oh, I got it! I know this cool place downtown that serves the bestest food! We could head there now, my treat!"

"Right now? But it's the— _Hey!_ " Weiss isn't even given a choice before she gets pulled away by the overgrown puppy. "Be more gentle, you dolt!"

She follows her with mild complaining. To her surprise, the place isn't as bad as she thought it'd be. It was quaint but they served acceptable dishes and drinks for her kind. They ended up talking for hours even though most of it was spent with just her listening to her companion's endless chatter.

She learns the Red Girl's name is Ruby Rose, how fitting.

It would seem that this Ruby girl has taken a liking to her, enough so that she asked to meet with Weiss again, and again, and again and so on. Weiss thinks she too just might like her enough— but _just_ her colors. She would not allow any other sort of attachment.

She thinks of this as a great opportunity to satiate her tastes. After all, she now has a walking red buffet on speed dial. So she would go along with this girl's whims and then when she least expects it, she would "drink" her fill.

But the opportunity never comes up and instead their dates pile up.

"Wow! I knew you were kinda fancy but I didn't expect you to dress up to the shrine!"

"It's 'dressed up to the nine'. And at least I have class unlike _some_ people."

"At least some people remember to use names, _Weiss._ "

Today's greeting banter is courtesy of Weiss' attire. From an outsider's perspective, she could be easily mistaken as someone who has too much money and wears it with class. But to Weiss, this was nothing more than practical apparel.

Of course why stop at practical when one could finish it at flattering?

Almost every inch of skin of her was clothed in exquisite tastes. From the thigh high boots and leggings that hugged her legs, to the flowing dress that accentuated her curves and the evening gloves that made modesty the new sexy.

She even wore shades that complimented her angles and jawline, and a floppy hat that left the rest of her gorgeous white hair free. Even the parasol she was using had to be one of the, if not _the_ fanciest parasol in the world. Indeed, her getup may seem too much but one can never be too cautious or too chic.

Why she agreed to go on a date out in daylight, Weiss will never understand.

"Ruby, would it kill you to wear something even remotely formal for once?"

"And risk death just for the sake of looking stiff?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, are you sure you'll be fine in that?"

"Pfft! You say that as if something's gonna happen."

In contrast, Ruby sports a simple look. It's almost summer now and at this hour it's hot enough that she had to take off her hoodie and tie it around her waist. She wears sneakers, shorts, a tank top, and a snapback. All sporty and practical, and all of which are varying shades of red.

Not to anyone's surprise, Ruby's favorite color is red. What is surprising to Weiss was that when she herself was asked of her favorite color, she had answered blue. She had said it as if she had gave it careful thought, and in a way, she might have. It's strange because she has never paid attention to such petty sentiments before.

She's never really paid attention to much before Ruby opened her eyes.

Suddenly the world wasn't just divided between red and not red. There was a whole world of colors out there. There's the black roots in Ruby's hair. There's the white in Ruby's toothy grin. There's the silver in her mesmerizing eyes. It only made her appreciate how much flattering the color red is on her.

The more she saw other colors in the world, the more her eyes sought out the reds in the world, and the more her world started to look like Ruby.

"Woah! Who could have known that it would suddenly rain so hard!" Ruby wildly shakes her head similar to how a dog would try to dry themselves. It is a futile effort for the human.

"Literally everyone who watched the weather forecast." Weiss rolls her eyes and shields herself from the stray droplets.

"Well how was I supposed to know that? It was all sunny and clear this morning!" She gestures to the sky that is now definitely the opposite of that.

"And that is precisely why it's not your job to do the weather forecast. You know, this wouldn't have happened if you just listened to me."

"Just say 'I told you so' like a normal person."

Despite Weiss' efforts to warn Ruby especially when dark clouds started to loom, Ruby assured her that they'd be fine. Fortunately the rain only started pouring when they were walking back to Weiss' place. Truth be told, Weiss didn't need the company on the walk home but Ruby insisted.

That was a blessing in disguise for Ruby since if she wasn't still with Weiss, she'd have been soaked to the bone. Now they're both standing under the roof of her doorstep.

The polite thing to do is invite Ruby into her home. How ironic would that be? A vampire inviting a human inside rather than the other way around. Weiss supposes that she's seen stranger things.

However that option doesn't present itself today. Ruby has expressed an urgent need to go home, something to do with deadlines and _rain checks._ She looked so proud of that joke much to Weiss' chagrin.

"Do you mind if I borrow your huge umbrella?" Ruby shines her pleading eyes. That combined with her wet look is a devastating tool of persuasion that no one could deny not even the strongest vampire.

Weiss practically shoves the closed parasol in Ruby's hands. "Please, you need it more than I do." She doesn't look her in the eyes, she doesn't want to show weakness out of Ruby's doing, weakness of Weiss' own undoing.

"Aww, you do care!" Ruby happily cooes.

"Don't make me take that back." Weiss sneers to give herself some semblance of control but it bounces off Ruby's candid cheer.

"Thanks a lot, Weiss!" Ruby kisses her quick on the cheek.

It's unexpected and warm, and it pulls Weiss into a breathtaking stupor.

"Oh, and here." She unties the garment by her waist and hands it over to Weiss as if offering a sacred relic. "By law of equivalent exchange, I bestow upon you my favorite hoodie."

All this time she was waiting for an opportunity, and Ruby just basically hands it to her. Here it is. That easy. She clutches it within her hands as if it is the most precious thing in the world— and at the same time, it's not.

Weiss finds herself at a daze as she stares at the garb whose color she has longed for.

Then she returns her gaze upon Ruby with a longing for more than just the namesake.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Ruby leaves her with a growing feeling in Weiss' heart. In the midst of the rain, roses bloom.

"Keep it. You look like you wanted it."

Weiss doesn't know what she wants anymore.

* * *

That was six months ago. Now she's dating the Rose.

She doesn't understand when or how it happened but now that it has, she supposes that it might as well happen.

"What are you thinking?"

She thinks that this is too fast. She thinks that this isn't fast enough. She thinks that it's about _damn_ time. She thinks that this wasn't what she planned. She thinks that nothing ever goes according to plan. She thinks that whatever this is, it's still something.

She thinks that this something is...

"Nothing," Weiss answers instead.

"Liar," It sounds like the sweetest compliment when Ruby says it with a kiss on Weiss' nose.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Ruby answers coyly with a smile.

"Don't give me that." She huffs.

She watches Ruby disappear from her vision. From behind, arms wrap around her neck and Ruby rests her chin on Weiss' shoulder, nuzzling. She softly nuzzles back against her cheek. The action stokes the warm flames of affection between the two.

"Why are you up already?" Weiss whispers and kisses her cheek.

"Because _someone_ was gone too looong," She whines against her neck and plants a tender kiss there. "Come back to bed."

It would have been easier to just go along with the request but instead when Weiss opens her mouth, she makes her demands.

"Make me."

She feels Ruby's sly grin on her skin, her teeth sends a thrill so sharp that she could almost taste it.

"With pleasure."

Ruby sinks her teeth where Weiss' neck and shoulders meet, her throbbing pulse. A long guttural moan escapes her throat which Ruby interprets to bite harder. To be bitten by someone else would be shameful to any vampire but not to Weiss.

There is no shame, only _hunger._

The cold and sharp of Ruby's teeth draw back and her warm and wet tongue dips and laps for Weiss' short and heady gasps. And when Weiss' gasps hit their crescendo, Ruby closes her lips around her mark and just _sucks._ She sucks so hard that it almost puts Weiss' status as a vampire to shame. _Almost._

Again, there is no shame— only wanton hunger.

With a growl, Weiss pulls Ruby by the hair and assaults her lips. When she kisses her, she tastes the smirk on Ruby's lips and the amusement on her tongue. She growls deeper. She doesn't want that. She wants her gasping and moaning and _wanting._

She wants her to _want_ her as much as she does her.

Weiss bites Ruby's lip hard, hard enough to draw a breathless moan, but not too hard to draw blood. When she sucks, it's not with the intention to drink just the color. She wants to drink Ruby _dry._

She hasn't tasted her yet or at least not in the way that she'd first expected.

Instead she's already tasted the tips of her hair, loose strands that frame the delectable pulse on her neck. She's tasted her blush, hot flushes that only she could mark and trail on fair skin. She's tasted her lips, her open mouthed kisses that leave her gasping breathless and wanting for more.

She's tasted her, _all of her,_ and yet she still doesn't know the taste of her red.

And she thinks, she's okay with that.

* * *

Weiss dating Ruby has now become going steady with her.

She hasn't exactly told her about the whole vampire deal and she thought that by the anniversary, it would have at least come up. But miraculously or by sheer Ruby being such an understanding person, Weiss didn't have to explain away her quirks. They were just generally accepted without question.

It only makes Ruby even more endearing to her. She's never considered having someone else in her solitary life but maybe having Ruby with her could be another welcome change.

There's just one complication.

Ruby's sister, Yang, is a demon hunter. Needless to say, her first impression was received rather... poorly.

"Ruby, get away from her! She's a vampire!" Yang shouts as her gloves lit aflame and ready to burn Weiss into ashes.

"What? Weiss?" Ruby looks between the two, completely unperturbed by her sister's penchant for flaming wear. "No she isn't."

"She is and she is dangerous. Now come with me." She orders, her arms pulled back and ready to strike fury at any moment.

"Nope!" She stands her ground which is literally between her sister and her girlfriend. "I'm not leaving my girlfriend when you have your fire gloves pointed at her."

"Wait, this is _her_?" Yang turns her heated gaze towards Weiss, even her eyes seem to burn. "Your girlfriend's a vampire?"

"Yang, just because you don't like my girlfriend doesn't mean you get to call her a vampire." Ruby crosses her arms and shoots Weiss a reassuring look before smiling hopefully back at Yang. "Besides, you haven't even gotten to know her yet!"

"Ruby, I don't need to get to know her. I already know _what_ she is!"

"That's just being judgmental."

"C'mon, Rubes! I'm not making this up! She has fangs!"

"Everyone has fangs. It's normal."

"But hers is super sharp! It's unnatural!"

"It's called genetics. Obviously it's a commonly recessive trait and hers just happen to be dominant."

"Oh, yeah? Then how about I prove it."

Yang's patience flickers like a flame about to be blown out by the wind. Except Weiss could tell that Yang's flame is no measly candlelight. She has a feeling that hers is more of a gasoline trail leading to a whole tank of it, _explosive._

"Have you ever seen her walk outside?"

"Yeah, we go on dates all the time!" Ruby boasts and Weiss can't stop the blush elicited from such a proud declaration.

"In the sun?" Yang insists, adding fuel to the fire. "Can you honestly tell me a moment where you saw sunlight hit her skin?"

"She has really sensitive skin! That's why she's so pale!" Ruby angrily defends. "It's a condition and you shouldn't make fun of it."

"Ugh, fine I'll let that one pass." She doesn't look too happy about it but she doesn't want to upset Ruby's ethics. She doesn't relent either, "But I bet you that she hates garlic."

"I'm deathly allergic to it actually," Weiss comments from behind her girlfriend still shielding her.

"Allergies aren't a joke, Yang," Ruby supports her.

Not to be discouraged, Yang pushes on. "Have you ever seen her reflection in a mirror? I know for a fact that she doesn't have one."

"Weiss doesn't need a mirror to see how pretty she is!"

The demon hunter may have a list of vampire weaknesses but at this point, Weiss is more certain that Ruby is her one true weakness.

She blushes and stammers, "T-Thank you, Ruby… I think you're… pretty too."

"See! Super pretty! She's also pretty smart! And she's pretty awesome too! She's a lot of pretty's! " She gushes on.

Ruby must be oblivious to her own power because Weiss is almost about to faint with overexposure to affection.

"Besides, if Weiss was a vampire then why doesn't she go all 'bleh bleh bleh'?"

...Then all of a sudden, silence.

There was disturbance in the balance of the world. A disturbance so great that both the demon hunter and the vampire shoot the redhead incredulous looks.

"Is that how you think vampires speak?" They both ask her in synch, and then scowl at each other for doing so.

"Isn't that the only way vampires talk?" Ruby asks in genuine confusion.

"Really? Racism from you, Ruby?" Weiss' disappointment practically drips from her tone.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Distraught over upsetting her girlfriend, she turns to her sister for help. "I don't know any vampires to know enough about vampires."

"Rubes, you're basically dating a vampire."

"That still remains to be proven!"

Meanwhile, there's still one more person unaccounted for this whole dramatic affair. She has been quietly observing the events unfold partly to not get involved and partly because it was more entertaining that way.

But if there's ever a good time to join in this fiasco then now's a good entrance.

"If it makes any difference, I'm a werecat." Blake casually drops as if she was talking about something as mundane as the weather.

"Really? Oh, wow I've never met a werecat before." Ruby takes the news surprisingly well. _Too well,_ in fact. "I mean I guess I have since you were one all along but I didn't know! How awesome is that!"

Yang's jaw drops in disbelief. "So you believe Blake _just like that_ but when _I_ say your girlfriend's a vampire, you doubt me?"

She brushes off her sister's concern. "Yang, this isn't the first time you scare my date away."

"This and that are different!" She reasons with hair-pulling frustration except she loves her hair too much to actually pull it. Still, the frustration. "Your last date was a monstrous bitch and your current one is a literal monster!"

"Nope! You're just saying that because you haven't given her a chance _yet._ "

"And if I have any say in it, she won't _ever_ get that chance."

The two sisters continue to argue, neither relenting to the other's reason. And without intervention, it might as well never end. This has gone on long enough. It was a bit of cowardice on Weiss' part to not have intervened this long but she could defer no longer. Since it's already been brought up, she might as well deal with it.

She only hopes that she will come out of this with still a Rose to her name.

"Yang, don't bother. I'll save you the trouble."

Weiss finally steps up and speaks for herself despite all of her nerves telling her not to. She may be a vampire but she is a Schnee first and foremost. And a Schnee never backs down in the face of adversity. So she soldiers on with her head held high.

"You want proof, right? Then I'll give you the proof you need."

"Weiss, you don't need to prove anything." Ruby who now stood behind her, places a firm hand on her shoulder, willing her to step back and let her handle this.

"You're right. I don't need to prove myself…" She pauses and uses this moment to lock eyes with Ruby, communicating as much as she could in her gaze along with her sincere declaration, "But I want to."

She wants this to work. She wants _them_ to work. But to get what she wants and what she hopes that both of them want, she'll have to be ready to do some things she's never done before. After all, she's never been in a relationship like this before either but it's been working out so far.

And she's discovered and tried a lot of things while with Ruby, so what's one more?

Even if that one more may just be the one that will end them.

"Look, Ruby. I knew this was going to come up at some point." She places a hand on top of Ruby's, holding it as tight as her chest felt in this decisive moment. "I just wish that I… I brought it up before your brutish sister did."

"Weiss? What's going on?" Ruby asks, her concern palpable in her suddenly small voice.

But Weiss doesn't answer her. Instead she turns her gaze towards the watching demon hunter.

"If I could prove myself to be a harmless vampire then would you stop this harrassment?"

Yang meets her eyes with an unreadable expression, her voice devoid of any emotion. "I'll decide that when I believe it."

"Then let me make this easier for you."

Without warning, Weiss pulls Ruby by the hand which forces her to stumble. She catches her by the shoulder but rather than help her stand, she leans down menacingly. Much to Yang's horror, Weiss bares her fangs against Ruby's neck—

" _Ruby!"_

And then bites down on crimson scarf loosely wrapped around her neck. She doesn't see what kind of expression the others make as she does so but she could only imagine the panic and maybe if she's lucky, the confusion.

She proceeds to suck on the garment. Any human doing the same action would have looked foolish and perhaps infantile but Weiss was no human. She was a vampire and she was a damn sexy one. And though she may not be sucking on skin, she had made the act look almost erotic. She had sucked on the scarf until the color bled to gray.

When she was through with her meal, not a speck of red marred her pearly white teeth.

"See? Harmless." With a swift tug, the scarf unravels from Ruby's neck and she raises it as if she had just hunted a trophy. "I don't need to drink blood when I can just drink the color of it."

There are only two reactions when it comes to witnessing acts of the supernatural kind: one is fear and self-preservation, while the other is awe-inspiring stupor. It's always the first one when it comes to Weiss but looking at Ruby, she thinks she just might have her first experience of the latter.

"Wow... Weiss..." Ruby lets out the breath that she'd been holding all this time.

Suddenly Weiss' confidence falters in the presence of Ruby's yet voiced opinion. She doesn't even realize how she's started to wring wrinkles into the scarf that her nerves won't let go anytime soon.

"I know it's a lot to take in..." She starts. She could feel the gaze of both Yang and Blake who have been surprisingly silent since she pulled her stunt. She can't tell what they're thinking nor does she care.

The only opinion which matters to Weiss right now is Ruby's and she waits with bated breath.

"Weiss, how…" Ruby looks at her with shining eyes. "How could you not tell me?"

"Ruby, I—"

"I didn't know you were a _chupacabra!_ "

…

...

For the second time on the same day, there was a great disturbance in the balance of the world.

"I beg your pardon?" Weiss asks incredulously because she must have misheard that.

"Oh, wow! I've always wanted to see a chupacabra with my own eyes!"

...So she definitely did _not_ mishear that.

"Ruby, I'm... Just which part of… Why would you… How..." She doesn't even know where to begin. She's always known that her girlfriend had an eccentric line of thought but this? This was incomprehensible.

"I have _so many_ questions! Like how did you do that? And can you do that with other stuff or just with scarves? Oh! Can you do my sleeve next? Or wait, is that rude to ask? Am I rude? 'Cause if I'm being rude then you should tell me and I'll try to be more polite. Sorry! I'm just so excited!"

She bombards her with questions and compliments and though they were not ill intentioned, they were still certainly misconstrued in essence. It was confusing.

"R-Ruby, please..." Weiss practically begs, unsure if she was pleading for understanding or for her to stop altogether.

However, Weiss' voice is too weak for Ruby to hear above her relentless chatter. She continues to go on for the longest _agonizing_ minute of all of Weiss' vampiric life. She could have stopped her, truly she could have. It would have been easy too. It's no complicated feat for a capable vampire such as herself.

And yet Weiss just suffers through Ruby's spiel. She had been patient in listening to every inquiry and mistaken praise given to her and she made a mental list to correct each and every one after Ruby finishes.

As for why Weiss would even let this scene play out rather than nipping it at the bud?

Well, an excited Ruby is most likely a happy Ruby, and Weiss would always choose to water that happy Ruby Rose.

"God, this is painful to watch."

Yang comments, and snickers when she and the vampire lock eyes once again. This time the inferno in her eyes has smoldered to the low burning flames found in fireplaces, warm and made for shelter. A welcoming warmth.

"Well I gotta hand it to ya, I believe you now. If you're this soft for my sis then there's no way you'll drink her dry." She laughs lightly but even that is short-lived as she deadpans, "But there's just one more thing I need to say."

"And that is?" Weiss answers the blonde's intimidation head on despite the drop of trepidation she swallows down.

Silence strikes between them. The tension is now suddenly so thick that it could be cut by a stake that Weiss doesn't doubt that the demon hunter has on hand. Yang pulls back her arm as if to deliver a devastating punch—

"It _sucks_ to be you."

Except the punch became a punchline.

"Yang, don't get too carried away," Blake warns her like any tired victim subjected too many times to this cruel and unusual punishment.

Weiss groans. Suddenly all of her high strung nerves give out. She would have taken the punch. Truly if given the choice, she would have taken the punch over that horrible punchline.

She can already feel the incoming headache. "Great. As if I don't have enough on my plate, now I have to deal with _this_?"

At least it's better than having a demon hunter breathing fire down her throat, right? ... _Right?_

"Just be sure you won't let me catch…" Yang pauses specifically just to wink. "Your _necks_ victim."

Blake groans along with Weiss. They are both suffering. "Please stop."

" _Gasp!_ Are those puns I hear?" Ruby joins in the mayhem, casually wrapping herself around Weiss' arm.

"Did you just really say the word 'gasp'?" Weiss shoots her a judgmental glance and tries not to let it crumble at her girlfriend's adorable and jubilant expression.

"Aww, Weiss! You did it! Yang likes you now!" Ruby happily bounces while still holding onto Weiss' arm.

"Yay. Oh, what joy. Truly an achievement." Weiss cheers as well just without the enthusiasm expected from a cheer.

"My girlfriend's a chupacabra and my sister's okay with it!"

Of all the dumb ways to die, Weiss never expected it to be death due to embarrassment, specifically death due to embarrassment caused by Ruby.

"You've got your work cut out for you." Blake pats her back in sympathy.

At least her girlfriend's sister doesn't want to kill her anymore. That was one less problem to worry about. She just didn't expect that her next problem would be to correct her horribly misinformed girlfriend.

That's okay. They have all the time in the world to work on that together.

* * *

Dating a color vampire has its own unique challenges as Ruby begins to understand.

"Weiss! Stop drinking the color off of my stuff!"

Ruby demands as soon as she busts through the living room with arms full of clothes that used to be some shade of red once upon a time. She'd rather go without than be caught wearing any shade of gray no thanks.

She could wear white like the white blouse that Weiss wore last night which Ruby was wearing now. If it's white then she'll only wear the Weiss kind of white clothes (the kind owned by Weiss personally) and occasionally the blue kind as well. But Ruby's favorite color is red for a reason and that's why she needs her clothes in shades of red.

Sitting surreptitiously, or rather floating in a sitting position above the couch was Weiss who had slept over the previous night. She didn't sleep on the couch by the way, at least not alone, and only when they don't make it to the bed.

But that isn't the point. The point is that as much as Ruby loves Weiss, she also loves keeping the color in her stuff.

Weiss simply shrugs, immune to her partner's frustration. "I can't help it. You know about my... condition."

"Your 'condition' doesn't include hoarding other people's stuff without permission. Why don't you just drink your own stuff?" She half explains and half begs. "Weiss, you're rich. If I buy another hoodie, I'll _starve._ "

"Then I'll just treat you to food," She easily answers back.

"Do you know how much a good hoodie costs?" Ruby starts counting with her fingers until she frowns because there isn't enough fingers to cover the costs. "That's like a _lot_ of meals."

"Then I'll just have to buy you a lot of meals."

"Every meal?"

"Yes, _every_ meal."

Truth be told, that doesn't sound too bad. Lose an old hoodie in exchange for free meals? _Fancy_ free meals given Weiss' unfathomable budget and tastes despite not really eating, although Ruby would always knock it down a ton of notches.

Still, that's not something that she could get from any discount coupon. And although Weiss seems to be okay with the arrangement, Ruby would like to differ.

"Weiss, that wouldn't be fair to you."

"It sounds like a fair deal to me."

"It isn't practical," She argues. "I can't just ask you to come out with me every time I have to eat."

"Well..." Weiss pauses and just the slightest hint of hesitation slips into her voice when she suggests, "Maybe you won't have to."

"Why not?" She tilts her head, curious.

"I'm saying," She bites her lower lip and Ruby tries super hard not to get distracted by that. She continues, "That I can just be conveniently there... within the area."

Ruby blinks and processes this. Then she sighs deep. "Weiss, we talked about this. Are you gonna go stalker on me again?"

"That's not what I meant! And I _never_ engaged in unwanted surveillance on you or anyone for that matter!"

"Okay so definitely not stalking." That's good. Yang had warned her about those tendencies with vampires. Or was it Blake and her book on vampires? Wait, did she mean actual vampires or the fictional kind? What was the title of the book again? Was it something about dusk?

"Ruby? Are you still listening to me?" Weiss leans forward and snaps her fingers in front of Ruby's face.

That brings Ruby back. She shakes her head and refocuses. "So then what did you mean by that? By within the area you mean…?"

"I... Perhaps if I..." For someone as eloquent as Weiss, she seems to suddenly struggle with her words. She even sounds almost shy when she offers, "If... Perhaps if we were living closer?"

Closer...

Closer together...

Then it all finally _clicks._

"Oh my god." Ruby doubles over laughing much to Weiss' embarrassment. "Is this what this is about?"

All the hints were there. The frequent "sleepovers", the sharing of stuff, and now the sucking of her clothes' colors dry. It was all leading up to this monumental point in their relationship.

"Are you asking me that you'll move in with me?"

Despite the giggles still yet to die, there's a hopeful sparkle in Ruby's eyes when she asks the question.

"And if that is what I'm asking for... albeit the other way around, then..." She answers Ruby's hopes with her own. And maybe even a promise thrown in between the lines.

Weiss' voice comes out in whispers, her breath warm and enticing as she leans over Ruby's lips. Their lips just almost touching. Tempting.

"Then what would your answer be?"

Ruby doesn't answer in words, not yet. Instead she closes the distance and this time it's her who drinks Weiss dry.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Weiss used to be pretty content with her life but when Ruby came along, she couldn't be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2 years ago and forgot to post it oops. This was inspired by my sister's prompt: what if Weiss was a vampire like Marceline. And so I have answered with thirst. Please let me know if you agree. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
